liquid flame
by theshortweirdo
Summary: there's a new dragon slayer the fairy tail guild and she seems to equal even erza. natsu being his usual hot headed self wants to defeat her but instead finds himself falling for the water mage and aya seems to be doing the same thing. will this relationship of opposites last or will it evaporate like steam?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own fairy tail *sniff* i only own aya, seren and anyone else i imagine**

**TSW: well guys this is my first fanfic so don't judge**

**happy: but you are an awsome writer weirdo-chan**

**TSW: aww thanks happy *gives happy fish***

**natsu: you do realize he was only doing that for fish, right?**

**TSW: of course *snatches fish back* baka neko**

**lucy: poor happy, why are you so evil weirdo-chan**

**TSW: i just want honest opinions *sob***

**natsu: as weirdo-chan is now collapsed on the floor crying, i will start...**

**happy: on with the story!**

**natsu: HAPPY!**

Aya's dream-

I felt Hydron's rough tongue lick my cheek "leavemealone" I grumbled incomprehensively. She gave a soft sigh as she swiftly swam away into the reef. 'She's probably going to catch something for breakfast' I thought to myself as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

When I finally woke up. Hydron was still gone, and it had been at least 3 hours. I had to admit that I was starting to get worried. I slowly crawled out of bed and swam out into the multi-coloured coral, calling my mother's name "Hydron where are you, come on I'm hungry". No answer. "Hydron? HYDRON!" I screamed at the top of my voice

Aya's POV-

"HYDRON!" I jolted awake in a cold sweat shouting the dragon's name. The staff were banging at my door "Miss Haito are you alright?". I growled as I flopped out of bed, shuddering at the memory of the nightmare. Come on Aya that nightmare did NOT scare you; now sound cheerful for the nice people. "I'm fine, I just had a bad dream" uh, so perky, sickly sweet really. i looked up at my alarm clock"Oh shit, it's already 10:00 am." It would be high tide in half an hour. I raced around, eventually finding my flame patterned bikini and pulling on my black and red skull top and a pair of short denim shorts over the top. High tide was when I did most of my training because that was when I found it easiest to absorb magic. And as I hadn't been anywhere near a large body of water for over a month, so I NEEDED to train

a couple of hours later-

I hated trains; I mean I really despised them! The only thing that kept me sane was the fact that the next guild might accept me and my destructive nature, that and my adorable pink flying cat, Seren. "Aya-chan, w...when are we getting to magnolia?" Seren stuttered. "Come on ser, you know you can just call me Aya. Don't be so shy, ok?" she looked down at her feet; disappointed with herself... again. I picked her up and sat her on my lap "any minute now, ok ser" I said kindly. Almost on cue the train stopped and a female voice told everyone that the train had arrived in magnolia. We slowly and nervously made our way off the train. If this guild didn't accept us, we had nowhere else to go.

We eventually found an inn to stay at. I looked at myself in the full length mirror in the corner of the room;my long black hair was a complete mess I had to make myself look presentable. Keeping the flame bikini on, me and Seren tried on a few different outfits before I decided on a red spaghetti-strap top that showed off my cleavage nicely and a black mini skirt with a thick studded belt tilted stylishly to one side. Seren picked out a white halter-neck dress with a pink flower on the front. When we had put on our clothes, I realised I HAD NO SHOES!I dashed to the nearest shoe shop, franticly looking for a pair that would at least go with my outfit.

I felt a hand gently tapping me on the shoulder; I quickly twirled around and came face to face with a pretty blond girl with chocolate brown eyes. She was holding the PERFECT pair of black strappy sandals with a cute kitten heel "looking for something like this?" she asked with a huge grin on her face I squealed "ohyesthankyousomuch, my names Aya " she stood up and thrust her hand at me "cool, my name is Lucy, nice to meet you" I shook her hand gratefully "anyways I have a friend waiting for me outside so I need to be quick, I hope I see you again" with that she scurried away with a wink.

After trying them on and paying for the shoes, Seren and I walked out of the shop and almost immediately crashed into someone. The 'someone' we bumped into was an extremely hot guy, with messy pink hair and dark slanted eyes. He was wearing white poofy trousers, a white scale scarf and an open black vest with gold trim, revealing his bronzed abs. however much i wanted to stand there and drool, i had to find the guild. "hey, watch where you're going" I shouted as I ran off to find the infamous guild 'Fairy Tail'

**TSW: well that concludes that chapter :D**

**natsu: hey, weirdo-chan why wasn't i in the chapter**

**TSW: *head-desk* you were the guy discribed at the end**

**happy: pfft**

**natsu: what are you sniggering at, damn neko**

**happy: you were discribed as 'extremely hot' HA HA HA HA HA**

**natsu: grrrrrr, at least i was in the chapter**

**gray: hey flamebrain the cat has a point, that description is completly inaccurate**

**natsu: GRAY,SHUT UP UNLESS YOU WANNA FIGHT**

**gray: ICE MAKE, CANNON**

**natsu: FIRE DRAGONS, FIST**

**TSW: guys please don't fight, you will destroy my house and my parents will not be happy about that**

**natsu: *ignores* GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT, ICICLE**

**TSW: eeep aya-chan, wendy-chan help meeeeee!**

**aya: cool it you two, WATER DRAGONS, ROAR!**

**TSW: -_-' you destroyed the most, anyways for the NORMAL people please reveiw'n'rate :) , and for the people who just destroyed my house YOU BETTER REBUILD THE ENTIRE HOUSE BEFORE MY PARENTS GET BACK IN AN HOUR**

**natsu, gray, aya: aye weirdo-chan :'(**


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own fairy tail *sniff*, i only own aya and seren-chan**

**TSW: chapter 2 yayyyyy ^_^**

**happy: well done weirdo-chan**

**natsu: remember he is only after fish**

**TSW: I WILL NEVER FORGET, BAKA-NEKO**

**happy: wow weirdo-chan your drawings are amazing**

**TSW: awww thanks happy *gives fish***

**natsu: *facepalm* you fell for it -_- on with the fan fic**

Seren flew beside me as I slowly walked up the stone steps to the great doors, which opened at the slightest nudge. Everyone in the huge hall stopped laughing, chatting, drinking and just stared. Right at me.

A pretty white haired girl walked up to me "alright everyone stop staring" she commanded and instantly the room exploded with noise. The girl spoke "hi there I'm Mirajane, did you come here to join the guild?" I gave a small squeak as a reply; I was still in awe of this seemingly gentle girl who managed to order the entire guild. Delighted she handed me a form "fill out this form and we will give you an answer in a few minutes."

_FAIRY TAIL ASSESMENT FORM  
name: Aya Haito  
age: 17  
gender: female  
D.O.B: 12/3/XX3027  
magic: water dragon slayer  
favourite colour(s): red, orange, yellow and black  
reason for wanting to join: to help those who need it_

I know that the last answer was cheesy, but it was the truth. The last question looked written on

_If female, bra size:_

WHAT KIND OF GUILD IS THIS!? "You don't have to answer that last one" Mirajane explained as she took our forms. "Well... you two certainly are powerful...welcome to fairy tail, Aya and Seren-Chan". She stamped Seren's back with a black insignia and my waist with a flame pattern one.

Suddenly a huge crash came from behind us "WE'RE HOME!" I spun round to see a fire ball coming straight for me; I only had enough time to protect my skin and my bikini so my top got burned off. I stood up with the most menacing aura I could muster "WHO THE FUCK JUST THREW THAT FIREBALL!?" once again the guild hall fell silent but I was too pissed off to care. The blame went immediately to the only person with flaming fists "WATER DRAGONS FIST!" with that I knocked him out.

I calmed down enough after my revenge to hear the whispers and murmurs echo around the room:  
"another dragon slayer!?"  
"So hot in that bikini"  
"water dragon, huh?"  
"Natsu's got his hands full"  
"two dragon slayers, both with flying cats, what are the chances!?"  
"Natsu, Natsu, wake up!"

I looked round to the guy I had just knocked out, ohm god that was the guy from earlier with... another flying cat!? The blond girl from the shoe shop burst in "what happened, I just heard a whole load of crashes" she looked around for a while before finally setting her eyes on me. She stuttered "y...you're the girl from earlier, what are you doing here?" her eyes caught on the guild insignia.

Her mouth steadily dropped into a perfect 'O' shape. After a few minutes of silence she spoke "Aya you're a mage here?" I began to feel very self-conscience as I answered "for the last couple of minutes, yeah" her face suddenly lit up and she gave me a huge hug "wow, I just came here to join too!" while we were talking an enormous fight had broken out behind us.

A dark haired mage stepped out in front of us but HE WAS ONLY WEARING BOXERS! "Did you say Natsu is back!?" Another female mage said quite calmly "gray, have you been walking around like that?" the dark haired mage looked down at himself, shocked as the other mage gulped down the last dregs of a BARREL OF SAKE! I looked round at Lucy who seemed just as horrified as I was at the situation. A silky voice appeared behind us "it's so noisy in here" we both turned to see a very handsome mage with orange hair surrounded by women. At that moment Lucy collapsed on the floor and Mirajane came running over to help, only to be knocked out with a flying bottle.

Lucy's POV-

The dark haired mage from earlier crashed into the wall next to us, in the corner Natsu held up a pair of boxers triumphantly. The dark haired mage stood up, NAKED. He then had the nerve to ask whether he could borrow Aya's underwear, so he got a faceful of my fist. Aya sighed thanks. The drunken mage also decided to join in on the fight holding a pack of tarot cards.

**TSW: yay its finished ^_^**

**aya: can i come back inside now?**

**TSW: no you managed to destroy my house while trying to fix it**

**aya: but it was natsu's fault, he wasn't doing it right**

**natsu: i was fixing things perfectly**

**happy: natsu, doors arent meant to be walls -_-'**

**nastu: YOU WANNA FIGHT, DAMN NEKO!?**

**TSW: NATSU OUTSIDE NOW YOU ARE BANNED FROM MY HOUSE!**

**natsu: awww, why?**

**TSW: no fighting in my house, especcially after last time**

**aya: HA HA HA HA you got banned ^_^**

**TSW: STOP IT NOW, please rate'n'reveiw before i kill these two dragon slayers**


End file.
